


【博君一肖】私心（r）

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博x肖战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *rps，请勿上升正主、角色等*博肖版本的初夜（我对第一次好像有执念哈哈哈）*关于啵为什么抱不动赞的一些猜测，以及关于“默默守护”和“主动出击”





	【博君一肖】私心（r）

【博君一肖】私心(r)  
*rps，请勿上升正主、角色等  
*博肖版本的初夜（我对第一次好像有执念哈哈哈）  
*关于啵为什么抱不动赞的一些猜测，以及关于“默默守护”和“主动出击”  
————————————————  
“王……一博！你……你他妈是不知道自己有多大吗？！”  
肖战双手死死地抠着身下的床单，几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
他感觉到自己像是被生生劈开了一般，腿根不受控制地发着抖，身后拼命收缩着想要将入侵者赶出去。  
王一博撑在他上方，居高临下地看着他，突然笑了一声：“你这是在夸我还是在骂我啊？”  
“……”肖战气得泄了劲儿，王一博便趁机一挺腰，将下身整个送了进去。  
“啊啊啊——”肖战几乎是失了声，冷汗唰地落了下来，好半晌才有气无力地推了王一博一把：“你个小没良心，是不是撑破了……”  
王一博低头看了一眼两人相交合的地方，目光微沉——那处的确像是被撑到了极限，一丝褶皱也无，死死地咬着深色的巨物，边沿发白，隐约还可见青紫色的血管。  
他抓着肖战的手往下探去：“你摸摸看？”  
“！”肖战宛如触电一般缩回手，脸上一阵发烫，索性用手臂遮住了自己的半张脸，轻声骂道：“变态。”  
王一博哈哈笑了两声：“肖老师害羞了？”  
“屁。我这叫廉耻心。你以为像你一样没脸没皮……”肖战依旧遮着脸不肯看他。  
王一博说：“是，我没脸没皮。我变态。我不是人。”  
他每说一句，就用力顶弄一下。肖战咬着牙，将叫喊都吞回肚子里，只发出几声闷哼。  
“你干嘛呢肖老师？”王一博俯身去吻他的鼻尖，同时又是一动。  
“嗯——”  
“别遮着眼睛啊，肖老师眼睛这么好看，遮住了多可惜。”  
“嗯……哈——”  
不知是撞到了什么部位，一声夹杂着湿气的呻吟破口而出，后穴猛地绞了一下。原本遮在眼睛上的手臂甚至也跟着一抽，滑落到头侧。  
“这是舒服还是不舒服？”王一博退出些许，又往方才那一处用力撞去。  
“啊——”  
肖战一手抵在王一博胸前，像是拒绝，却又根本控制不住身体本能的反应，下身紧紧地咬着那物事，完全没有规律地用力收缩着。  
王一博只觉敏感的头部被温热紧致的内里一下又一下地亲吻，半是舒爽半是难耐地“嘶——”了一声，微微眯起眼睛：“看来是舒服？”  
找准了位置，他便每一次都有意在那一处重重碾过，同时留意着肖战的反应——身下的人在毫不留情的挞伐中下意识地双手环上了他的肩颈，眉心微蹙，双眼发红，两瓣饱满的红唇微微张开，不受控制地微微颤抖着。  
实在是诱人得紧。  
王一博俯下身含住他的下唇磨了磨，贴着他问道：“舒服吗？”  
“呃——”  
“舒服吗战哥？”  
“嗯……前、前面……”  
王一博低头看了一眼，只见得肖战的前端竟已隐隐冒出清液，像是即刻就要泄身了。  
他笑了一声，一手握住肖战的前端撸了两把：“这么爽啊？”  
肖战下意识地把自己往他手里送，竟当真有余力回了一句：“特别爽，你要不要也躺下试试……啊啊……”  
王一博突然加了劲儿，拇指在他头部重重刮了一下，惹得一阵惊呼，后庭也跟着紧缩。  
“战哥客气了。弟弟不跟你抢。”  
配合着下身在肖战体内抽送的节奏，王一博用手替他抚慰着前端，眼见着后穴越咬越紧，在他即将登顶的一瞬却又突然捏紧了欲望的宣泄口。  
“你……”快感迅速聚集却不得释放，肖战几乎是整个人猛地痉挛了一下。  
“等我一起。”王一博安抚一般地亲了亲他。  
肖战扭头错开他的唇：“谁他妈要等你一起！”  
王一博失笑：“那你一会儿不舒服怎么办？”  
“……”肖战一时答不上来，只好自己动手去掰他的手。  
王一博却突然猛地抽身，又重重地顶了进去，囊袋撞上光裸的臀，发出“啪”地声响。  
“啊！”  
这一下极其用力，肖战整个人像是要被撞飞出去，不得不重新环紧了他的脖子。  
“我不管，反正你得等我。”  
王一博说着还坏心地揉了揉他的蕈头处。  
肖战打着抖，再开口时声音不觉带上了哭腔：“你……你放开我……呜……”  
王一博还是第一次在戏外见他这幅模样，心头像是被重重挠了一下，有点酸又有点痒。  
“再忍一下。”王一博喘了口气，加快了抽送速度。  
“不要……呜呜……”  
“我马上。”  
“呃……”  
“等我。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
几乎要搅得人头脑一片混乱的快感总算得以释放，泄身前的一瞬肖战似乎觉得好像忘记了什么事，却被骤然决堤的快感冲得什么也顾不上。  
两人拥吻着侧倒进床榻里，好一阵才各自缓过神来。  
肖战就着相拥的姿势，在王一博鼻尖狠狠咬了一口：“谁准你射里面了？！”  
王一博“啊”地叫了一声，回嘴道：“你也没说不准啊？！”  
“你……！”肖战气得抬腿要踹他，却忘了两人此时下身还连在一起，他一动，王一博疲软的下身便滑出来些许，连带着内里的黏腻也一并流出。  
“……啧。”宛如一下子熄了火，肖战推了他一下：“出去，热死了。”  
“哦。”王一博在他光裸的背上摸了两把，将下身缓缓退了出来。   
肖战翻了个身，用手支撑着颤巍巍地坐起，脚着了地便要下床，却一阵腿软，险些跪倒。  
“哎哎！”王一博忙起身捞了他一把：“你干嘛去？”  
“去洗澡，身上全是汗。”肖战借力坐回床上，只觉得腿根屁股后穴哪儿哪儿都不舒服。胡乱擦了一把脸上的汗，又要站起来。  
王一博拉住他，将他一条手臂绕过自己的肩：“我抱你去。”  
肖战满脸怀疑地上下打量了他一下：“你抱得稳吗……喂！”  
王一博不等他说完，便一手搂背一手抄他膝弯将他打横抱了起来。肖战身体突然悬空，下意识地攀住了他的肩颈。  
“这样够稳吗肖老师？”王一博抬腿下床，往上托了托他的身子，稳步往浴室走去。  
“哇哦！”肖战安下心来，空出一手戳了戳王一博的肌肉，“力气变大了诶狗崽崽。”  
王一博对他呲了呲牙，抬脚踹开浴室的门，把肖战放到浴缸里。  
肖战扒着浴缸边沿：“哎，你是特意去练了吗？”  
王一博正在调水温，闻言也不看他：“没有。”  
“啧，你就不能说是你为了能抱得起我，才特意去练了吗？”肖战露出一脸恨铁不成钢的神情。  
王一博想也不想就反驳道：“我本来就抱得起你。”  
“嗯？”肖战一愣，“那当时在剧组……卧槽你搞什么？！”  
王一博突然举起花洒浇了他一脸的水，强行打断了他的话：“水温行吗？”  
“哪有对着人脸试水温的啊？！”肖战用力拍了一下他的头。  
王一博缩了一下脖子，到底没去躲这一下，嘻嘻笑着绕到他背后，举起花洒让水顺着他的头发流下去：“闭眼。”  
肖战顺从地闭上眼睛，任他帮自己把汗冲去，突然想到什么，一下子捉住了王一博正要去拿洗发水的手，仰起头看他：“你当时该不是以为，一次抱不动，就要试第二次，第二次再抱不动，就肯定还会要试第三次……？”  
“……”  
“……结果没想到导演看你抱不动就直接改成背了？”  
王一博别过头去挤洗发水：“我就想多抱抱你怎么了。”  
“……噗。”肖战笑起来。  
王一博把洗发水抹到他头发上：“闭眼，一会儿泡泡飞眼睛里了。”  
肖战笑得更欢：“王一博你怎么这么怂哈哈哈……”  
“……”  
“想抱就直说啊，你还整这种小心思哈哈哈哈……”  
王一博抿着嘴，许久没去理他，待搓出了满头的泡泡，再用清水冲干净后才突然说：“那时候，肖老师看起来很难追。”  
王一博抬腿迈进浴缸，在他对侧坐下，继续说：“你对每个人都很好。”  
他探身把肖战微微托起来，让人双腿分开坐到自己腿上：“我觉得，你这样的人，应该不会有人会不喜欢吧——无论是哪种喜欢。”  
肖战微微睁大眼。  
他小心翼翼地将手指探入还泛着红肿的后穴，将内里的白浊一点点往外掏：“除了那几个月跟你的对手戏多，我从来不觉得我有其他的优势。所以我很珍惜每一次跟你接触。  
“你主动来问我要不要交往的时候，我是真的觉得挺不可思议的。”  
肖战跪坐在浴缸里，身体微微前倾，随着王一博手指在他体内的动作，扒在王一博肩上的手越抓越紧。  
“直到现在也还很不可思议。”王一博低声说着，“甚至经常怀疑，是不是因为我一直缠着你，太明显了，你看不下去了所以才干脆妥协了。”  
“……怂逼。”肖战趴在他耳朵边又骂了一次。  
王一博耸了耸肩：“是挺怂的，大概是我人生中最怂的一件事了。”  
肖战撑着他的肩与他对视：“你是觉得我打不过你还是压不住你？”  
“？”  
“我要是不乐意，你觉得就凭你，能上得了我？！”肖战说着还极具挑衅意味地绞了一下他的手指。  
王一博动作一顿，半晌，笑了起来：“也是。”  
原本兢兢业业做着清理的手指也开始不老实，又往方才在床上逼得肖战发疯的那一处按去。  
“艹！”肖战骂了一声，腰一软，整个人直接扑在了王一博怀里，还拍出些许水花。  
“继续吗？”王一博一手重重地按着那一处，一手托稳了肖战。  
“……”肖战像是被他的得了便宜还卖乖惊呆了，无言了好一阵，才极低声地在他耳边警告：“你给我轻点。”

-完-


End file.
